CyberAlchemist
by MitjaKun
Summary: Elricin veljeksillä on kaksi pikkusisarusta, Jani ja Ina. Nämä unelmoivat valtionalkemistiksi pääsystä ja veljiensä kunnioituksen ansaitsemisesta, ja saavat apua nuorelta valtionalkemisti Mitjalta. Taustalla kuitenkin joku suunnittelee pirullisia juonia.
1. Prologi

HOMUNCULUKSIA!

Jani ja Ina olivat pihalla leikkimässä Pinakon luona. Pinako-täti tuli ulos, ja huusi Janin ja Inan sisälle syömään. He olivat juuri menossa sisälle, kun näkivät homunculuksia.

"Lust ja Gluttony!" Ina henkäisi.

"I...Ina..."Jani sanoi kauhistuneen näköisenä.Ina katsoi taakseen, ja näki Envyn. Ennenkuin Ina ehti tehdä mitään, Envy oli jo kaatanut hänet maahan. Envy tarrautui Inan kurkkuun, ja alkoi kuristaa tätä.

"Jani...auta!"Ina kähisi.

"Sori Ina, mutta minulla on pikkuisen ongelmia itsellänikin!" Jani huusi juostessaan Lustin kynsiä pakoon. Lustin kynnet heilahtivat, ja leikkasivat Janilta tämän vasemman käden.

"AARGH!!!"Jani karjui, ja yritti oikealla kädellään estää olkapäästään ryöppyävää verta valumasta. Hemmetti!Mitä minä nyt teen? Jani ajatteli. Ina huomasi, mitä Janille tapahtui. Hän iski Envyä kasvoihin, ja tämän ote heltyi hetkeksi. Ina nousi nopeasti pystyyn, ja alkoi juosta kohti Jania.

Juostessaan Ina ei huomannut, että Lustin kynnet syöksyivät häntä kohti. "AAGH!!!" Ina huusi Lustin kynsien katkaistessa hänen oikean kätensä. Ina kaatui maahan. Jani hoipersi Inan luo. Hän oli osittain onnistunut peittämään haavan, mutta verta valui yhä.

"Jani..." Ina sanoi heikosti.

"VARO!!!" hän sai kirkaistua. Gluttony oli juuri aikeissa tarttua Janiin. Jani väisti, mutta horjahti ja kaatui. Gluttony puraisi Janin oikean jalan irti. Jani karjui tuskasta ja pyörtyi.

"Jani!" Ina huudahti.

"Jani! Ina!" Ina kuuli Edin huudon. Sitten hänkin pyörtyi."Mitä meille tapahtui!" Ina kysyi.

"En tiedä..." Jani vastasi.

"Ai, te heräsitte." kuului ääni. Jani ja Ina katsoivat ovelle, ja näkivät Alin.

"Al...kuinka pitkään me olimme...pyörtyneitä?" Jani kysyi.

"Miten nyt sanoisin...noin puoli kuukautta..." Al sanoi.

"Puoli kuukautta...-mitä edes tapahtui?" Ina kysyi.

"En tarkalleen tiedä. Ed löysi teidät pihalta tajuttomina ja yltä päältä veressä." Al sanoi. "Janilta oli revitty irti vasen käsi ja oikea jalka."

Jani vilkaisi vasenta olkapäätään, ja näki siteiden peitossa olevan kädentyngän.

"Inalta taas oli revitty oikea käsi."Al jatkoi.

Silloin Winry astui huoneeseen.

"Voin tehdä teille molemmille halutessanne automailit." hän sanoi.

"Minä ainakin haluan." Ina sanoi.

"Niin minäkin." Jani sanoi. Pian Winry lähti. "Homunculukset. Ne tämän tekivät." Jani sanoi.

"Totta." Ina sanoi. "Muistan ne. Lust, Gluttony ja Envy."

"Tämä kostetaan!" Jani päivien päästä Jani ja Ina olivat taas jalkeilla. Janilla oli vasemman kätensä ja oikean jalkansa tilalla automailit. Inalla taas vain oikean kätensä tilalla.

"Näiden laittaminen kyllä sattui." Jani sanoi.

"Niin kyllä." Ina sanoi."Ja sinä itkit silloin kuin pikkulapsi!"

"Enkä itkenyt!" Jani huusi.

"Kyllä itkit!" Ina sanoi kiusoittelevaan sävyyn.

"Sinä senkin...!" Jani huusi, ja lähti Inan perään.

"Apua!" Ina huusi, ja lähti karkuun minkä jaloistaan pääsi. "Huomaan jalkasi automailin toimivan hyvin!"

"Niin se toimiikin!" Jani huusi. "Ja nyt otan sinut kiinni!"


	2. Osa 1: Onnettomuus

Tämä on sarjan teknisesti ensimmäinen jakso. Suosittelen lukemaan prologin "Homunculuksia!" ensimmäiseksi, sillä se hieman selventää asioita. Myös "Hahmot"-osiossa kerrotaan tärkeitä asioita sarjaa koskien. Huomautan myös, ennen kuin aloitat lukemisen, että sarjan alkupuolella olin vielä hiukan kokemattomampi kirjoittaja, joten laatu voi olla alhaisempi kuin uudemmissa jaksoissa. Pyydän silti nauttimaan sarjasta ja yrittämään kestää ensimmäisten jaksojen yli -_-''

KYBERALKEMISTIN SEIKKAILUT OSA 1

- Ei voi olla totta! huusi Mitja sanomalehti "Amestrisin sanomat" kädessään. - 9 ihmistä kuoli ja 11 loukkaantui kun rautakaivos sortui Rush Valleyssä!

Omalaatuisesta alkemiastaan tunnettu kyberalkemisti Mitja tuijotti silmät ammollaan sanomalehteä.

- Yksi kuudesta suuresta rautakaivoksesta on sortunut! Viisi jäljellä. Hmm... hän mietti jotain. - Tietysti! Automailit valmistetaan raudasta, ja en usko tämän olleen pelkkä onnettomuus, joten joku tahtoo estää automailien valmistuksen! Mutta mikä on heidän päämääränsä? Haluavatko he tehdä mekaanikot työttömiksi? Vai tehdä automail-ihmiset toimintakyvyttömiksi? Vai estää teräsalkemisti Edward Elriciä toimimasta? Vaiko jotain muuta? kyberalkemistin aivot sauhusivat hänen järkeillessään. - Järkihän tässä menee! Pitää ehkä mennä tapaamaan Winry Rockbelliä, niin mieli virkistyy... hehe. Mitjan silmäkulmassa oli pilke.

Mitja mietti, syntetisoisiko ilmalaivan vai menisikö oikealla autolla.

- Vanha konsti on parempi kuin pussillinen uusia, hän sanoi ja hyppäsi autoon.

Jonkin ajan päästä hän olikin jo Resemboolissa.

- Aah... Resembool. Ihana ilma. (vaikkei niin ihana kuin omassa kodissani!) Toivottavasti ei ole tapahtunut mitään.

Mitja pysäköi autonsa Rockbellien talon eteen. Hän meni ovelle ja koputti. Ja lujaa koputtikin. Oven avasi Pinako Rockbell.

- Kappas, täällähän näkee tuttuja, Pinako sanoi.

- Terve taas, Mitja sanoi. - Mitäs täällä tapahtuu?

Mitja osoitti Jani Elriciä, joka jahtasi Ina Elriciä kovalla vauhdilla.

- Jaa? Nuo vintiöt ne aina vain kiistelevät. Vaikka heissä olisi kyllä ainesta parempaankin, sanoi Pinako.

- KUKA ON ALKEISHIUKKASEN KOKOINEN MIKROVINTIÖ?! Huusi Edward niin että Mitjan tärykalvot melkein särkyivät.

- En minä sinua tarkoittanut, Ed. Noita kahta vain, sanoi Pinako.

- Ai minua ja Winryäkö? kysyi Alphonse.

- Ei kun... ääh, sanoi Pinako.

- Anteeksi jos häiritsen, tulen ehkä joskus toiste käymään, sanoi Mitja.

- Eijei, tule sisään vain ja ota kupillinen teetä, sanoi Pinako.

- No jos välttämättä tahdot. Mutten viivy kauaa, lupaan sen, sanoi Mitja.

- Kauempaan kuin uskotkaan... kä hä hä! käkätti Pinako hiljaa.

_19.4.2008_


	3. Osa 2: Pyyntö

KYBERALKEMISTIN SEIKKAILUT OSA 2

Mitja siemaili teetä kuunnellessaan Pinakon kertomusta.

- Ne homunculukset rampauttivat Janin ja Inan. Onneksi täällä on mekaanikko lähellä, sanoi Pinako hymyillen ja osoitti Winryä, joka korjaili Edin automailia.

- Nyt minun pitää kai mennä, parasta antaa heidän kuntoutua rauhassa, sanoi Mitja.

- Voisitko ennen sitä tehdä erään palveluksen, kysyi Pinako pysäyttäen Mitjan.

- Minkä palveluksen? Mielelläni, eihän tässä muutakaan tekemistä ole, sanoi Mitja.

- Voisitko yrittää järjestää Janille ja Inalle valtionalkemistin arvon? Lisätulot eivät olisi pahitteeksi. Kä hä hä! nauroi Pinako.

- Enpä tiedä, olen kyllä everstiluutnantti entisen everstiluutnantti Hughesin kuoleman takia, mutta silti...

- Kuka tahansa ei pääsekään everstiluutnantiksi 12-vuotiaana! Pinako huusi ja virnisti.

- No älähän nyt... se Mustang kyllä joskus ärsyttää mutta onneksi en näe häntä kovin usein. Kaiken lisäksi hänen suunnitelmansa Führeriksi tulemisesta viehättää minua, sanoi Mitja ja samassa hänen silmänsä alkoivat loistaa. - Pitäisiköhän minun auttaa häntä päämäärässään?

- Äläpäs nyt ala unelmoimaan siinä, sanoi Pinako ja läpsäytti Mitjan takaisin maan päälle.

- Auh! Niin, mahdollisuudet Führeriksi tulemiseen ovat 0.00000001 prosenttia. Mutta mahdollisuus se on pienikin! Mitja sanoi.

- Pysytäänpäs nyt asiassa, Pinako sanoi. - Järjestätkö sen viran?

- Juu, järjestän! Lupaan sen! sanoi Mitja ja otti asennon.

- Hyvä niin! Se kohottaa itsetuntoa! Pinako käkätti.

- En tule pettämään teitä! Teräs... Mitja sanoi ja katsahti Ediä.

- Niin mitä?! huusi Ed myrskyn seasta, joka riehui lattialla.

- Älkää antako Janin ja Inan hankkia itseään vaikeuksiin, Mitja sanoi.

- Selvä, everstiluutnantti, Ed sanoi ja alkoi nauraa. - A ha ha!

- Mitä nyt?! Mitja kysäisi.

- E he he... anteeksi, en vain ole ennen nähnyt ketään itseäni nuorempaa everstiluutnanttina! Ed pyyhki kyyneliä silmistään.

- Mrrh! Mitja murahti ja vilahti ulos.

Mitja nousi autoonsa.

- Kohti keskusta! sanoi Mitja ja hymyili aivan kuin Lust FMA 3:n lopussa.


End file.
